


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Awkward Love

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry is so forward that everyone in kingsman knows that he's trying to get Eggsy in his bed if not marriage. Eggsy is awkward and overwhelmed and keep finding excuses to deny this is happening. Roxy is secretly planning the wedding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Awkward Love

“The tortoise shell ones make your eyes stand out more.” 

Harry Hart’s rich, deep, voice radiating behind Eggsy startled him as he stared into a mirror examining new frames for his glasses. He needed a new pair, due to his last one’s breaking on a mission, and he couldn’t pick between the tortoise shell or the traditional black.

Eggsy blushed as he watched Harry steep into view in the mirror. The handsome gentleman pretended to examine his own appearance in the mirror, but Eggsy could see his eyes were focused on him.

“Oh…I…um…” Eggsy stuttered and fumbled for words, he was terrible at this. This was hardly the first time Harry had flirted with him. Actually, Harry had flirted with him constantly. Eggsy didn’t mind, but he really just fumbled it so often that he was…gun shy.

“Thanks.”

Harry hummed a response before he stepped a bit closer, leaning in so he could almost whisper. “Why don’t you wear them to dinner? Shall we say six? My place?” 

Eggsy’s lips moved, but there was no sound. He was bright red. Oh god, what did he say? Yes? No? I’d love to?

Harry grinned smoothly.

“I-I-I…” Eggsy’s jaw snapped shut as he set the frames down and blushed his way by Harry. “Six…yeah. Six. I…um…I have…things…” He blushed even more as he all but darted from the room, god he’d botched it again!

Harry watched the flustered Eggsy leaving and sighed. But smiled. 

Roxy peeked in, pouting gently. “He said no?”

“No…he turned red and left.” Harry hummed as the young woman walked over, Harry casually pulled the ring from his pocket to look at it again. “We’re getting much closer every time.” 

Roxy gasped as she looked at the rather obscenely large diamond on the ring. “Oh, Harry! Is that the one you were talking about? Oh it’s beautiful!”

Harry smiled, “I think he’ll like a little flare.” Harry hummed as he looked at the discarded frames. “So, how are the plans coming?”

“Oh! Well, I’ve got a lovely venue picked out in Paris. It’s very romantic. I thought you two might like a wedding in the winter there as well. I talked to the tailors about making two white suits for the ceremony. They’d eagerly starting.”

Harry picked up the frames, “Do these go with white?”


End file.
